1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a loudspeaker system for vehicles.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In using radio and tape recorder devices intended for vehicles having a sterophonic sound reproduction, there is a problem in mounting the loudspeakers in the vehicle in a suitable manner. It is known to mount the loudspeakers on the so-called hatrack at the back window of the vehicle, but this results in that the sound intensity must be high for enabling the front seat passengers to catch the sound. In this case the back seat passengers will, however, perceive the sound as painfully loud. It is also known to mount the loudspeakers in connection with the dashboard of the vehicle, but of course this location of the loudspeakers results in the corresponding drawbacks. A suitable location as regards the audibility would be under the ceiling of the vehicle, but such a location results in problems in fastening the loudspeakers. Fastening the loudspeakers on the ceiling would cause destruction of the headlining thereof.